Ed, Edd n Eddy n Eddie
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: What if Eddy had a cousin, one with the same name as him? How will this new arrival affect the Eds and what adventures they have? Well, it's time to find out.
1. Prologue: Not Good News

**Most of the story will be told in first person by my OC. But the first few chapters will be in third to set the story up. Also a picture of my OC is up on my deviantart page. And yes because I need another fic but this has been in my head for a while.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it didn't work!" Eddy yelled taking off his chicken suit.<p>

"I must say Eddy that went remarkably well," Double D spoke up taking his off as well. "All things considered I thought Rolf would be far more upset about us temporarily borrowing his chickens."

"Chicken, chicken!" Ed yelled. By now his costume was so destroyed it looked like he only had feathers glued to him. "I am Ed!"

"Shut up Ed," Eddy growled. "That's it I'm goin home. See ya tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow Eddy," Double D called back. "Oh dear what a mess."

"I want pancakes Double D," Ed continued to run around in a circle.

* * *

><p>Eddy only grumbled that night as his mom set the table and his father devoured his portion of the chicken. "What's wrong honey muffin?" his mother asked. "You're awfully quite tonight."<p>

"Just a long day," Eddy replied. "So how was your day Dad?" he redirected the conversation. Until the phone rang.

"Leave it Jackie," he told her. "Only telemarketers call during dinner."

"Just to be sure. Hello?" she picked it up. "Charlie, hi. How are you baby brother?" Suddenly his mom got a distressed look on her face. "Oh she did. I see. Really? Dear me." Eddy ate his dinner and went to his room. He hardly ever saw his uncle Charlie, aunt, or his cousin and knew him calling at this hour couldn't be good. Whatever it was he didn't want a part of it.

A few hours later there was a knock on his bedroom door and he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Eddy sweetie?" his mother called from the other side of the door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," he answered. The last time either of them had both come to talk to him at the same time was the last time he got a report card. "Am I in trouble?"

"No honey," his mother sat down next to him. "But me and your father have some important news."

"You remember your Uncle Charlie and your cousin Eddie don't you?" his father asked.

How couldn't he? His cousin had the same name as him only spelled different. It grated on his nerves every time it was brought up. "Yeah."

"Well your aunt Carol just left your Uncle," his mother took up. "It's a really hard time for them. And you know your uncle's always on the road. And Eddie's too young to be left alone." _No they couldn't mean…_

"So we thought your cousin could come and stay with us for a while," his father finished.


	2. The Cousin

**I hope I kept everyone in character. It's hard to think of what they would say.**

* * *

><p>"This stinks," Eddy complained to his pals the very next day.<p>

"I can see your parent's reasoning Eddy," Double D was quick to say. "Divorce can be a very tricky matter. It cannot be easy for your cousin."

"You don't get it sock-head. Eddie's annoying. I can't stand my cousin. Plus the name! The name!" he lightly swing back and forth on the swing he was lying on. "Why the same name as me? Why?"

"I can't wait to meet this second Eddy!" Ed chimed up with a goofy grin on his face. "We will go from the three amigos to… The…"

"I think you're looking for the number four Ed," Double D told him.

"Where? Four amigos!"

* * *

><p>Jimmy happened to overhear the conversation on his way to meeting Sarah. He was only late because he had to get some extra shin pads because they were planning on skating. "Gee willikers!" he gasped forgetting the pads and running to meet the others. Another Ed was coming to the Cul-de-sac?<p>

"Sarah! Sarah!" he gasped after running all the way there.

"Did you get the pads Jimmy?" she asked.

"You're not going to believe it Sarah. I just overheard Eddy and the others talking. Eddy has a cousin coming to stay in the Cul-de-sac. And he has the same name as him too!"

"WHAT?" all of the kids stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"That dweeb has a cousin with the same name?" Kevin asked. "I'm not surprised. Probably as big of a geek as Eddy is."

"How are we to tell this new Ed boy apart from the others?" Rolf inquired.

"Just what we needed around here," Sarah started. "Another stupid boy to hang out with my brother."

"This is gonna be trippy," Jonny stated. "Four of them?"

"Come on guys," Nazz spoke up. "We don't know anything about this cousin other than they're name. What if they're cool?"

"You've got a point Nazz," Kevin said. "But I'll have to see it for myself. Did you catch when the new guys comin'?"

"I think Eddy mentioned later today," Jimmy answered.

* * *

><p>"Man," Eddy sighed as he walked with his friends back to his house. "I couldn't even come up with a good scam 'cause I was too busy thinking about my cous. I can see how this summer's goin."<p>

"Now that's a little unfair Eddy," Double D stated. "I for one cannot wait to meet this newcomer. Oh dear I should've brought along a welcoming pastry or bottle of soap."

"You know you're sometimes as weird as lumpy."

"I like pie!" Ed laughed behind them. "Can we eat after this guys?"

"Eh maybe. I'll have to see if you guys can come over," Eddy told them. "I don't know how my cous will be or what my folks want to do." They walked back to Eddy's house and found they weren't the only ones standing around. "What are you all doing here?!"

"We heard your cousins coming to town," Nazz answered. "We wanted to meet him."

"Heard he has the same name as you and everything," Kevin leaned next to his bike.

"We wish to see this new Ed boy for ourselves and welcome him into the fold of the heard," Rolf put out there. "Just like we used to back in the old country."

"I just wanna see if he's as stupid as you," Sarah smirked at him.

"Why you little," Eddy gritted his teeth.

"Are we late to the party?" they heard an eerily familiar voice behind them and turned to see none other than the Kanker sisters.

"What are you three demons doing here?!" Eddy and his companions basically tried to hide behind one another.

"Is that any way to speak to your ladies?" Lee inquired.

"We wanted to see how cute this cousin of yours is," Marie stated.

"And we wanted to welcome him personally," May giggled. "Then we decide who gets him."

"Eddy's my man so I get his cousin too," Lee pointed out.

"No you don't," Marie lightly shoved her. "Who says you get two Eds?"

"Cause I'm the oldest."

"Why don't we share?" May asked. "That way we still have our men and someone on the side."

"Good point sis," the two sisters replied.

"I don't believe this," Eddy rubbed his temples. "There's already problems."

"This outta be good," Kevin laughed.

"Shut up Kevin," Eddy barked back. But before anyone could reply something occurred.

"Eddy look," Double D taped him on his shoulder as Eddy's dad's car came down the street. There was no doubt about it. Everyone got quite as the car slowly pulled into the driveway. Eddy's mom and dad got out first before a third figure opened one of the back doors and slowly got out.

"Eddy," his father said. "Why don't you introduce your cousin to everyone before you come in?"

"But don't be long," his mother said. "Dinner will be ready in a minute. Oh and any of you kids are welcome to join us."

"Hi Eddie," a young girl their age with long orange hair and eyes greeted them. She wore black shorts with orange tights underneath that had little yellow skulls on them. Her tang top and black converse matched perfectly. "It's been a while."

"Hey cous," Eddy more or less waved her off.

"That's your cousin!" more than one kid practically yelled.

"Eddy you never said your cousin was female," Double D pointed out.

"I like your hair," Ed told her getting up in her face.

"Uh thanks?" she replied just looking at him.

"I don't believe she's related to Eddy," Kevin stated after he stopped gaping.

"Cool outfit," Nazz stated.

"This bods good luck for us," Rolf smiled.

"She sure is different looking aye buddy?" Jonny asked Plank.

"I don't believe it Sarah," Jimmy tugged on her arm. "Another girl in our neighborhood."

"Well that's a bummer," Lee spoke up. "And here I was lookin' forward to another man around here."

"Eh I guess it could've been worse," Marie stated.

"Yeah she coulda been an ugly guy," May said.

"Eddie this is the Cul-de-sac. Everyone my cous Eddie. Now come on I'm hungry," Eddy rudely went into the house. "Come on guys."

"Nice to meet you," Eddie lightly waved before following her cousin and his friends into the house.

"That was rude Eddy," Double D pointed out once they were in the house. "Hello my name is Edd but everyone calls me Double D."

"Cool," Eddie shook his hand.

"I like chickens and eggs!" Ed pointed out.

"Please excuse him," Double D told her. "This is Ed. He can be a bit boisterous at times."

"Orange!"

"I like you already," she smiled at the tallest boy.

"Yeah yeah now come on," Eddy headed toward the kitchen. "We'll talk after we eat."


	3. New Friends

**And now we switch to my OCs point of view. I own nothing but my OC Eddie!**

* * *

><p>I felt more for Dad than I did for myself. Mom could be a real bitch and I think we were better off without her. But Dad said I couldn't stay by myself all the time while he was away. So until he could find someone he trusted to watch over me, ridiculous I was nearly twelve for Pete's sake, I was gonna stay with Aunt Jackie and Uncle Jack. They weren't bad I just didn't see them very often. Or my cousin Eddy.<p>

"We know this might be a bit much," Aunt Jackie said after they picked me up. "But if you need anything just tell us."

"I'll be fine," I told them. "I just don't want to cause trouble for you guys or Eddy."

"Are you kidding?" Uncle Jack said. "We love having you and Eddy will be thrilled when he sees you. There are other kids your age where we live too."

"You'll make friends in no time," Auntie said. "Here we are." We drove up to their house and I noticed most of the houses all sort of looked alike. Way different from where I lived. I happened to see Eddy and a bunch of kids standing in front of the house.

We got out and they headed in after telling us dinner would be ready soon and for Eddy to introduce me to everyone. He didn't say much other than here was the Cul-de-sac and then headed in. Not knowing what else to do I just said hi and went in with him and his friends. It was probably better this way. I didn't feel up to meeting a lot of people all at once.

But it turns out the two boys who came in with us were named Ed and Edd, or Double D. I thought it was strange but didn't say so while we all went to eat. Double D was really nice and courteous while Ed was plain funny. So these were Eddy's friends I'd heard about. Eddy didn't say much but chomped on his food like someone was gonna steal it.

After dinner I learned I would be sleeping in Eddy's brother's room. Since he was away and all. Eddy did not seem happy about that in the slightest. I guess I could understand. I wouldn't want someone I hardly knew sleeping in my brother's room, if I had one. Plus the room was weird, the bed was in a frig for crying out loud. But Aunt Jackie said it was only temporary until her and Uncle Jack could convert the study into a guest room.

* * *

><p>An hour later Ed and Double D had to go home and I was actually sorry to see them leave. Strange seeing as I'm not usually a people person. But they said I'd see them tomorrow. "Eddy," I hung out with him on the couch after they left. "Sorry."<p>

"Bout what?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"For messing up your summer," I got to the point.

He looked at me a second before letting out a long sigh. "You haven't messed it up. Just… Added to it. I'll warn ya now me and the guys usually do the same thing every day. Well not exactly the same thing. You'll get the point when you see us in action tomorrow. Just don't worry about it alright? I know you don't exactly wanna be here."

"Thanks cous."

"No prob."

"Eddie sweetie," Auntie came in. "Your father's on the phone."

"Hey Dad," I ran in and held the cord. It threw me back a little seeing as it was an old landline.

"Hey there kiddo," he answered. "How are you doin? Get settled in alright?"

"Yeah. Everyone here's cool so far. But I'm gonna meet more kids tomorrow. Did you know there's two boys that live around here with the name Ed?"

"No I didn't. Weird huh? How you and your cousin getting along?"

"Eddy's nice. I just… Miss ya Dad."

"I miss you too sweetheart. Remember this is only for a few weeks tops. Love ya kiddo."

"Love you Dad. Don't work too hard. Bye."

That night wasn't overtly remarkable seeing as I slept in a frig bed. Odd to say the least. The next day Eddy practically pounded on the door and told me to hurry up or we'd be late. Didn't he know I wasn't a morning person? I fought to get my clothes on and trudged down the stairs for some food before we headed out. Guess Auntie and Uncle Jack already went off to work. To my surprise Ed from the other day burst into the kitchen and looked envious at our bowls of cereal.

"Um um give me some!" he attempted to snatch up Eddy's bowl but my cousin moved it and Ed smacked his face right off the table.

"No way lumpy get your own!"

"Ed you know it's rude to just go bursting into other's domiciles," Double D came in a moment later. "Let alone trying to eat their breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

"Hey," I told them finishing off my bowl and putting it in the sink. "Are you all morning people are something."

"Oh hello Eddie," Double D greeted me. "And to answer your question no. We often have to drag Eddy out of bed every day."

"Ha he's got nothing on me," I smiled.

"Will you chase chickens with me today Eddy's cousin?" Ed asked me.

"Uh ok, and by the way guys you can just call me E.D. Or else there might be some problems seeing as me and Eddy have the same name."

"E.D. hm, interesting," Double D stated.

"I like E.D.!" Ed picked me up and hugged me.

"I like you too?" I offered not really knowing what to do.

"Alright enough of this sappiness," Eddy stated. "We got work to do and daylights wasting!"

* * *

><p>We all went outside and slowly made our way around the Cul-de-sac so that I could get better acquainted with it. Mostly Double D told me everything while Eddy would grumble stuff or tell us to hurry up and Ed ran around saying the most random things. Though he did get excited when I learned which house was his. We eventually made our way to this junkyard that was the biggest one I'd ever seen. Especially for such a small town.<p>

"So what exactly do you guys do every day Eddy?" I asked.

"Try to get those other suckers you saw yesterday to fork over their money," he answered looking through the piles of garbage. "Bingo!" he yelled seeing a part of a yellow bike. "Perfect."

"Why?"

"So we can go and buy jawbreakers duh."

"Why don't you guys just work for it?" I offered. They all sort of looked at me.

"Listen cous," Eddy put an arm around my shoulder. Not hard seeing as I was only an inch taller than him. "Working is for chumps. Scams are where the real money's at."

"You guys don't get allowances though?"

"We do," Double D spoke up. "But most of it goes into our scams so that we can earn even more money."

"Or we forget to do our chores and Sarah tells Mom!" Ed stated.

"Sarah?"

"His little sister," Eddy said. "You'll probably see that brat around here somewhere. Oh and let me tell ya about everyone else around here." I then got a brief explanation of how Eddy said they were the coolest kids around. That everyone else, Double D filled in descriptions and names for me, were all pretty much dorks or saps. Except for this Nazz chick cause I guess she was pretty. But they also told me about the Kanker sisters and how they always harassed the boys because they said they were 'in love with them'.

"Sounds like an interesting neighborhood Eddy," I commented. I had the feeling my cousin was exaggerating, that's just the way he is, but I didn't want to spoil his story telling.

"Yeah now help us look for stuff. I just got this idea when I woke up and there's no way it's gonna fail." We must've spent twenty minutes running around this junkyard as Eddy explained his most recent idea to us. I suppose I could've left but in all honesty I wanted to see how we were going to turn and old drier and some various other parts into a riding machine.

After we gathered our supplies we all headed back to Double D's house where we started assembling all of the junk in the front yard. Though it was more like Ed running around singing, Eddy just telling us how brilliant this plan was, while I actually helped Double D out. I think he appreciated the extra hand. When we were done about an hour later I had to say I was impressed. Basically the drier was placed on some old wood that made a platform and we'd rigged it so it would run without closing the door, seeing as that part was gone.

"Eddy's wild ride is open for business!" Eddy put out a sign he and Ed had actually made with the title. "Now all we have to do is wait and let the money come rolling in."

"Might I add this might not be the best option Eddy?" Double D put out there. "I have to point out this isn't the safest…"

"Quit your worrin' sock-head," Eddy told him. "So we'll give riders a helmet. They'll be fine."

We had to wait a while but sure enough most of the kids I saw yesterday eventually came up the street and looked like they were having fun skating. They eventually saw us, and the machine, and came over. Though I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Eddy's scheme.

"Hi," Nazz came up to me. "I'm Nazz. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," I answered here. "I'm Eddie but everyone calls me E.D."

"Isn't Eddie a strange name for a girl?" Kevin asked and Nazz lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You must be Kevin," I smiled. "You do have a big mouth after all." He just sort of looked at me in shock while Nazz chuckled a little.

"This Ed girl has a tongue as quick as a snake," Rolf stated. "Pleased to be meeting you." He spit in his hand and held it out for me. By the looks on everyone else's faces they didn't expect me to do anything. Instead I spit in my own hand and shook his.

"Nice meeting you too," I told him and then wiped my hand on my pants.

"Ew, you're as gross as my brother."

"You must be Sarah. I gotta say I don't see the family resemblance. Ed's so nice and all."

"Hold on Sarah," Jimmy told her. "Don't do anything rash." I could see her silently fuming and my smile got bigger.

"You have really cool hair," Jonny said. "I'm Jonny and this is Plank."

"Cool," I countered. "Your friend there sure is a charmer."

"Aw," Jonny blushed. "Plank what did I say about trying to be suave with the new girl?"

"You actually understand him?" Eddy whispered to me.

"No, but I do have an imagination," I answered.

"Alright now that introductions are out of the way how about you guys test out the latest and greatest ride to ever come out of the Cul-de-sac?" Eddy tried. I could tell by their skeptical faces he'd tried stuff like this on them before. I wouldn't want to get into that death machine either to tell the truth. "How about you?" Eddy pointed at Jimmy. "How about a whirl?"

"Um I don't think…"

"Then step right up my good fellow and give this baby a test drive," Eddy led him up to it and shoved a green helmet on his head. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. "All you gotta do is sit back and relax. Ok," he actually shoved Jimmy into it. "Turn it on Ed."

"Okkie dookie Eddy!" Ed flipped the switch we'd wired it to in the house and the machine made a grinding noise as it came to life.

"Sarah?" Jimmy asked as the machine began to turn him. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" he said after only a few spins.

"Aww don't be such a wimp," Eddy stated.

"Uh Eddy?" Double D tried to get his attention but my cousin waved him off.

"This baby came all the way from China and was actually too much for the kids there," he lied.

"Eddy," Double D tried again as the machine went way faster than I'd ever seen one go before. Jimmy didn't stand a chance. Everyone got horrified expressions as Jimmy started going so fast he was like a blur and the machine rocked dangerously back and forth.

"I think you should unplug it Ed," I stated.

"Sure thing E.D.!" he said and pulled the plug.

Unfortunately for Jimmy the spinning didn't stop and the machine ended up catapulting him out of it and across the yard. He ended up face first in the dirt. "Jimmy!" Sarah yelled and everyone went over to him.

"I can't feel my spleen Sarah," Jimmy managed to say as she helped him up.

"Look what your stupid machine did to Jimmy!" Sarah yelled.

"What ride doesn't have a few bugs?" Eddy shrugged. "Well uh that's all for today folks. Try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah right," Kevin said looking like he was going to punch my cousin in the face. "You dorks are even lamer than usual. If I were you I'd steer clear of them," he told me.

"They have disgraced the grass with Jimmy's face," Rolf pointed out.

"Not cool dudes," Nazz stated.

"We'd never get on that ride eh buddy?" Jonny asked plank.

"Just wait till I tell Mom about this," Sarah said.

"Not Mom Sarah!" Ed looked like he was ready to cry.

"Let's all go to my house and eat some jawbreakers my dad brought home," Kevin said to everyone, but the Eds. All of the kids cheered. "You comin'?" he asked me.

Everyone looked to see what I would do. Ed and Double D looked ashamed while Eddy stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Guess I'll see ya at dinner," he stated before they all headed for Double D's house.

"Wait," I said and went over to join my cousin. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll stick with my friends," I told the other group.

"Whatever," Kevin said. "But I wouldn't stick around them too long. The stench of loser's contagious you know."

"So is the stench of arrogance," I countered with a giant smile on my face. "See ya later. Come on guys," I grabbed one of Eddy's arms and then one of Double D's. "Let's go get some food or something." None of the Eds could say anything as I proudly walked with them into Double D's house.

"Yeah we are the four amigos!" Ed finally broke the silence as he followed after us.

"You coulda went with 'em," Eddy told me once we were inside. "Free jawbreakers."

"Nah," I countered. "And miss hanging out with the real cool kids?"

* * *

><p>All of them smiled at that as Double D led us on a tour of his house. I noticed his family really loved sticky notes. But we had to head out once it got to be actual dinner time. We said goodbye to Ed and Edd before we went into the house. The pile of scraps still littered Double D's front yard and I wondered what his parents would have to say about that once they got home.<p>

"So," Aunt Jackie spoke up after she set the table. "How was your first day Eddie?"

"Make any new friends?" Uncle Jack asked. "I'm sure Eddy showed you around."

"I did," Eddy stated shoving a piece of chicken in his face.

"It was great," I told them. "And yeah I made some new friends. By the way it's E.D. now."

* * *

><p>"So your Aunt tells me you had a pretty good day," Dad said when I talked to him.<p>

"Yeah I meet some pretty interesting people. We even made a giant death machine in the front yard. It was great."

"That's good. So she also told me you're going by E.D. now."

"It seemed easier."

"Hey, E.D.," Eddy came in. "Ed just called and said there's a zombie movie marathon on channel three. Wondered if we wanted to come over and watch it. You up for it?"

"I gotta go Dad."


	4. You Hit Like a Girl

I groaned blinking my eyes open and examining my surroundings. I wasn't in my old room, nor was I in my older cousin's room. Then it hit me. I was in Ed's room. I leaned up and found myself curled up in a chair. Nearby Ed was leaning against the chair drooling all over the side of it. Eddy and Edd shared the bed thought Double D looked like he was ready to fall off thanks to my cousin hogging it.

I leaned up and cracked my back. The chair wasn't uncomfortable but I yawned as I sat up from my awkward position. That's right. We'd been watching zombie horror movies all night. It was awesome. The movies were old B movies that were tamer than the usual stuff I watched but I didn't want to bum the guys out. They seemed perfectly fine watching the flicks and actually seemed scared in a few places.

"ED!" we were rudely shocked when a screeching voice came calling down to us. All of the boys startled awake and Ed jumped up so high he nearly hit his head off the ceiling. Double D fell out of bed and Eddy looked ready to jump out of his skin.

Sure enough Sarah came stomping down the stairs and looked at all of us. "Mom said she's leaving and that there's cereal upstairs for all you idiots."

"Make it go away," Eddy said rolling over.

"I'm going out to play with Jimmy. You better not mess up the house," she warned before she stomped off.

"She always that cheerful in the morning?" I asked as we all got up.

"No," Ed answered. "She's a lot meaner. Like a stink-beast from the bottomless pit. Time to eat!" we all followed slowly after him up the stairs. Sure enough there were bowls and various boxes of cereal waiting for us. We plopped down and began eating. It was funny waiting Double D trying to decide what he was going to eat while Ed and Eddy fought over the same box. I just picked a random one and dug in. Breakfast was way more entertaining with this lot than at my house.

"Give it Ed!" Eddy pulled on the box.

"Yum!" Ed only responding pulling on the box as well. "I like yellow flowers!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Eddy countered.

"Now gentlemen can we please not start roughhousing this early in the morning?" Edd asked.

"I can see where this is going," I took another bite of cereal. Sure enough they pulled the box so hard it ripped in two. Cereal went flying everywhere and I ducked to avoid some. Double D wasn't as lucky and had to brush some off of his hat.

"Please desist from this atrocious behavior," Edd started.

"Nice goin' cous," I smiled at Eddy.

"Oh shove it," he told me. "That was the best kind too."

Ed however didn't seem all that bothered by it seeing as he was now licking the cereal off the table and then pouring milk into his mouth. He mumbled something but we couldn't understand him with his mouth full. I lightly giggled as some milk came out of his mouth. "It's rude to talk with a full mouth Ed," Double D instructed.

"Sorry Double D," Ed was able to get out but ended up spraying some of his cereal at us.

"I'm good," I told the guys shoving my bowl in the sink.

"Yes, I believe I'm finished as well," Edd added.

Eddy just grumbled having settled for another brand while Ed basically became a human vacuum cleaner on the table. Our peace was short lived as Sarah and the Jimmy kid came into the kitchen. "It's so gross Sarah," Jimmy noted the cereal and milk all over the place.

"Ed!" Did Sarah like screaming her brother's name or what? "You moron! I told you not to mess up the house! Wait 'till Mom gets home. I'll beat she'll love to see this."

"Please don't tell Mom Sarah!" Ed seemed generally upset and I wondered how often Sarah went crying to their mom. "Please adorable baby sister!" he pleaded actually hugging her. She just shoved him off.

"Why don't ya leave us alone?" Eddy finished his meal. "We aren't doin' anything."

"It'll serve you right for what you did to Jimmy the other day," she countered.

"I still have a booboo," Jimmy showed us a bunny band aid on his forehead.

"I'll clean it!" Ed used his sleeve to try and wipe up the mess but only ended up smearing it worse. "See!"

"You're making it worse stupid!" Sarah had an evil smile on her face I didn't like. "Mom's gonna be so mad. I beat she won't even let your friends come over for an entire week."

"That does it," I slammed my fist on the table and got up. "We'll clean up the mess. End of story. Don't you two have something better to do than annoy us?"

"I don't think you understand the way things work around here," Sarah eyed me carefully. "I'm in charge."

"Well I got some news for you Sarah," I spat back at her. "No you're not."

"Ed get your new friend out of my house or I'll…"

"It's his house too you whiny little brat!" I got up in her face. "I can clearly see you don't have any respect for your big brother which is really sad seeing as he looks like he really loves you. I don't have any clue why."

"I," she started but I cut her off.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I told her. "Leave us alone and you won't have to find out what it is." She looked like she was ready to blow a gasket but Jimmy held her back. They both looked at me and I could tell she was eyeing me up.

"Just make sure it's cleaned up!" I'd called her bluff and won as she turned and stormed back out the door.

"That was awesome!" Eddy said after a moment.

"I've never seen Sarah back down before," Double D noted.

"You saved me from my baby sister's wrath!" Ed picked me up and hugged me. I felt like my ribs were being crushed. "Thank you angel of mercy!"

"Can't breathe Ed," I told him and he put me down.

"How did you do that?" Eddy asked me.

"Eh she's not the first brat I've had to deal with. Now is there some rags or something around here because I think we probably should clean this mess up." We eventually did and headed out into the bright daylight to see what else Eddy could cook up. This time around he thought instead of building a ride we could make a game show. Though I have to say his idea reminded me a lot of the Wheel of Fortune my folks always liked to watch. Instead of prices though we'd have to settle for whatever junk we could find at the junkyard.

* * *

><p>On our way there however we ran into a little snag. The other kids from the neighborhood were all standing around watching Kevin do tricks on his bike. Not the most exciting thing ever if you asked me. We happened to walk by and saw it so we stopped a moment. I noticed Jimmy and Sarah kept their distance from us and I smirked at them.<p>

"Watch this!" Kevin balanced on the bike with only his front wheel on the ground. "Pretty cool huh Nazz?"

"The coolest," she cheered.

"Kevin is the daredevil of the Cul-de-sac!" Rolf added.

"I wish I could do something like that," Jonny stated.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I could tell my cousin was jealous. "I could do it to on that piece of junk." That last part Kevin must've heard because he set his bike down and looked over at us.

"What did you say dweb?"

"N-nothing," Double D stuttered trying to move us along. "We were just leaving."

"Arf arf arf!" it didn't help Ed decided to act like a seal.

"Who you callen' a dweb?" Eddy countered.

"You ya dork," Kevin stated. "What you gonna make today? A machine that would make you taller?" I could tell my cousin was embarrassed as he put his head down and the other kids laughed. I balled my fist.

"A lot of talk for a scrawny biker wannabe," I spoke up and everyone looked at me. "Eddy's right man. I wouldn't give ya a penny for that piece of garbage."

"Watch it she-dork," he got off his bike.

"Oh I'm so scared," I countered smiling at him. "That the best ya got tough guy?"

"You better shut your cousin up man," Kevin told Eddy.

"Come one E.D.," Edd pulled on my arm but I didn't budge.

"Eddy's not the boss of me," I stood firm. "What's the matter? Too afraid a girl's gonna show you up? Or beat you up?"

"Please as if you could do anything," he came over and looked down at me. He had height on me but that was it. "You'd better run off with your loser friends before I pound on ya shortie," he flicked the end of my noise.

"What did you just call them and me?" I gritted my teeth.

"You heard me. I said you're short and the Eds are a bunch of lousy dorks!"

"Take it back!" I punched him right in the face. Yeah that secret I mentioned to Sarah? My temper. One thing I got from my mom. I'll say I've gotten better over the years and have a great deal more patience than I used to have. But if you poked me long enough I snap.

"She has disgraced Kevin's honor!" Rolf cried out. "Now you must accept the challenge!"

"I can't believe it!" Jimmy cried out.

"She's dead," Sarah smiled.

"Take it back and I won't hand you your own butt!" I snarled at him.

"She didn't mean it man," Eddy tried to get in between us.

"I suggest we leave now!" Double D cried out.

"No chickens for Ed!"

"Out of the way," Kevin pushed my cousin aside. "I normally don't like fighting girls but you started it. I won't go easy on ya."

"Funny," I said. "I was about to say the same thing to do." With that the fight began. He made the first move but I dodged and kicked him in the chest. I could hear the wind get knocked out of him and used my opening to punch him again and dodge.

Everyone became deathly silent as I stood there. Kevin got his wind back and looked madder than ever as he came at me. But he had no style at all and I don't think he had much of a game plan. His punches were wild and he never used his feet. It was almost sad really. Though he did get one good punch in to my face.

"Man Kevin you hit her in the face!" Nazz sounded upset. "Not cool."

"Yeah but…" I only smiled at him.

"You hit like a girl," I said before I grabbed his hand and flipped him clean over me. He landed with an audible 'thud' on the dirt and I kept ahold of his arm. Twisting it the wrong way. "Now… This is just sad," I taunted holding him down. "Take back what you said about my friends and I won't break your arm."

"You wouldn't," he got out through the pain.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I twisted it harder. "I couldn't hear you."

"She's evil!" Jimmy cried out.

"Come on let him up," Nazz tried.

"Does Kevin want Rolf to step in?" Rolf asked. "Or does he wish to continue eating dirt?"

"I got this man," he called.

"I think he's learned his lesson," Double D stated. "Let's not go too far."

"This is sweet!" Eddy cheered me on.

"E.D. is a wrestler using her finishing move!" Ed cheered.

"Just say it," I told Kevin.

"Alright," he said. "I take…"

"Say it," I twisted his arm more.

"I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Was that so hard?" I let go of him and he had red marks on his arm. "All of you listen up," I told them. "I'm not sure how your rules work around here but I got a new one for you. Don't mess with my friends. Ya do and you and me are gonna have a little problem." I turned back to my cousin. "Let's go," I told them walking off. "And don't think this gives you guys license to be stupid. Or I'll kick your butts too."

"That was unbelievable!" Eddy has a giant grin on his face. "Where did you learn to fight like that? Who knew my cous was so bad!"

"Did you fight the brain suckers of Mars?" Ed asked.

"You did seem proficient at this sort of thing," Edd added. "Not to pry but it appears as though this was not your first fight."

"I can't believe Kevin actually ate some dirt," Eddy smirked.

"I was the youngest in my old neighborhood," I told them. "I had to learn to back up my mouth. That was one thing Mom and Dad could agree on. I might not start fights but they made sure I knew how to end them."

* * *

><p>I wasn't afraid of any of the consequences. Those kids needed to be taught a lesson and I showed them who was the toughest kid around. But that night Eddy didn't bring it up, the boys had been worried I'd get in trouble and all decided to keep their mouths shut but I didn't care. Neither Auntie nor Uncle Jack mentioned anything. Which meant Kevin and the other kids kept their mouths shut.<p>

My theory was Kevin either didn't want to get in trouble for fighting a girl or be embarrassed that he lost. Maybe the others were trying to spare him the humiliation. Or they might've been afraid of me. Those were the two main theories I had. I couldn't help it as me and Eddy shared knowing smiles as we ate. The dynamic of the Cul-de-sac had just shifted.

* * *

><p>"Then I made him eat dirt," I told Dad later.<p>

"That's my girl. You show 'em who's boss kiddo. Don't take any crap."

"I won't. Up I gotta go now Dad. Eddy wants to get up early tomorrow. We're gonna work on making a giant swing. I think it's gonna fling someone over a house."


	5. ED vs the Kankers

The next day we made that swing. It was basically a death-trap. On the bright side I was right and we managed to fling Rolf over a house. He landed in mud so he was fine. No one was very happy with us though. One look from me and they backed off before it turned into a mob.

Afterwards we didn't' have much to do. Though we did decide to take the swing down so Auntie Jackie and Uncle Jack didn't have to deal with it when they got home. Ed wasn't much help as he got himself tangled in the swing line and tangled up Eddy and Edd. I couldn't help but laugh as Eddy scolded him and Double D tried to get Ed to stop.

"Well look what we got here," a female voice said. I turned and saw who I guessed were these Kanker sisters I'd been hearing about. Though how Eddy described them I thought they'd be some sort of three-headed beast. The guys stopped and looked at these three girls like they were gonna skin them alive. "Our men," the leader, Lee was it, said.

"All wrapped up," Marie maybe stated.

"Just for us," May finished. There were so many of them I wondered if I got their names right.

"Get away from us!" Eddy panicked and thrashed around like he could get himself out of his predicament.

"I ask you ladies return to your domicile!" Double D seemed as desperate as my cousin. "We are very busy today."

"No foul stinkbeasts!" Ed ran around with Eddy and Edd tied to his back at this point. "None of your evil for Ed!"

"Is that any way to treat your women?" Lee tripped Ed and the boys banged off the ground like they were a sack of cement.

"Yeah," Marie and May lifted them up.

"After we even did our nails for ya."

"Yo!" I stood up and glared at the three. "Quit botherin' my cousin."

"You heard her!" Eddy stated. He thrashed enough to get them loose and Ed ran with them over to where I was. They actually ducked behind me like I'd protect them.

"You got no part of this," Lee told me as they took a step forward. "We may be related one day."

"But for now back off," Marie finished.

"No one comes between us and the Eds," May stated.

"That so?" I asked eyeing them up. "From where I stand these boys want nothing to do with you three. So why don't you take a hint? Maybe come back after you've taken a bath or something?"

"Oh!" we heard off to the side. Turns out everyone showed up for this meeting.

"She's in for it now," Sarah smirked.

"Ya see new kid," Lee and her sisters grinned at me. "No one messes with us. You better get that through your thick head before it's too late."

"Just 'cause you're Eddy's cousin doesn't mean we'll go easy on ya," May added.

"Last chance," Marie said. "Back off or else."

"Or else what?" I taunted. "You'll give me lice?" It was like a damn broke. Things happened all at once. Eddy, Ed, and Double D said we should retreat, the kids looked either horrified or like I was about to be taught a lesson, and the sisters… They went from looking shocked to ready to murder me. I didn't have much time as all three of them came flying at me.

Lee reached me first. I simply grabbed her and used her momentum to spin around and those her right into her sisters. There was a loud 'thump' and they went skidding down the road. Nasty road rash probably branded on their faces. Sure enough when they got up and looked at me again tiny rock were embedded in the sides of their faces.

"Get her!" Lee cried out. This time I ducked as May got to me first. She went flying over my head. I punched Marie right in the jaw as she flew at me. And Lee got a kick to the ribs that knocked the wind out of her.

I'll give these girls credit, they didn't give up easily. I beat them for about ten minutes. They got in a few licks, I'd have a bruise on my thigh, and Lee ripped out a piece of my hair. But they were far worse. When May managed to grab my one hand and Marie the other they were both bleeding from their heads. And Lee didn't have any skin left on her elbows as she smirked at me and charged.

Too bad for her this wasn't my first rodeo. I waited until she was almost on top of me. Then I leaned back and kicked her right in her face. Spit came flying out of her mouth as she flew backwards. I used her sister's stunned silence to take care of them. I pulled Marie toward me and headbutted her. Her noise started bleeding immediately. Then I turned to May and threw her overtop of me to where her sisters laid.

"Don't talk big if you can't back it up," I smirked over their bloody beaten forms. "From now on if you want to mess with my cousin or his buds you gotta go through me. And right now they don't want to deal with you three. If you knew what was good for you, you'd leave. Now."

They got up to their feet and glared at me. Then they turned to one another and nodded. "We'll be back," Lee told me as May helped her hobble along.

"You got lucky this time," May informed me.

"But you'd better watch your back!" Marie screamed at me as they left.

"Go cry to your Mommy!" I yelled back. I turned back to my cousin and friends who'd somehow managed to untangle themselves by now. "Hey, Eddy?"

"Yeah?" he gapped at me with big eyes.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"S-sure."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later.<p>

We all sat at the table. I nibbled on a cookie as the boys just sort of stared at me. Like I was an alien or something. "What?"

"That was unbelievable!" Eddy cheered before he burst out laughing. "This is better than I thought. Now we don't have to worry about the Kankers anymore!"

"E.D. was like Hercules facing the lion!" Ed shoved a cookie in his own face.

"That was rather remarkable," Double D said. "I don't think any of us have witnessed anything such as that before."

"Explains why Jimmy looked like he peed his pants," I said remembering how all the neighborhood kids looked like I was some sort of monster. Oh well. I wasn't out for their approval. "Those three were too rude. You guys don't need girlfriends like that. Needy as heck. Never a good thing."

* * *

><p>That night I told Auntie that chunk of my hair had accidentally been pulled out while I was "playing" with some of the neighbors. She sighed and told Eddy to watch out for me more. That maybe some of his friends played too rough. Uncle Jack brushed it off and said kids would be kids.<p>

* * *

><p>"I took them out no prob," I told Dad that night. "But I think it's gonna take a while for my hair to grow back."<p>

"They won't be messin' with you again kiddo," he chuckled. "You kids grow up fast though. I didn't have to worry about girls until I was in high school. So what do you four have planned for tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet," I answered. "But something tells me it's gonna be great."


End file.
